Soulmate
by MJstoriesandpoetry
Summary: Lexa can see the red string of fate, but she is not the only one. Clexa one-shot


N/A: English is not my first language so I apologize for grammar mistakes.

You can't run, you can't hide, you can't escape from fate.

At the age of five years, Alexandra Woods or, how she likes being called Lexa, has her first cup of coffee. Her mother never knew about it because her grandmother told her not to tell her mother.

"Recuerda Lexa, nunca le digas a tu mamá." (Remember Lexa, never tell your mother) her grandmother told her

"I know abuela, my mother never is going to know."

Since that day Lexa develop a fond love for coffee. Now at her twenty-six years she would take a cup of coffee every morning and every evening, doing it was a way to remember her grandmother.

At the age of seven years old, she knew that she was different from everybody else. Not because of her caramel skin color, or her greenish blue eyes, or even her Hispanic ethnicity. Lexa knew that she was different because she could see a red string attached to her little pinky finger. But that wasn't everything she could see others red string attached to theirs' pinky finger, everything confused her because she didn't know what it means.

Questions where fulling her mind. Why can she only see the red string? Could others see them? What do they mean? Is it a bad thing that she could only see them? Questions were flowing her mind without an answer, without knowing what to do or what to think.

She learns that nobody else could see the strings, just herself. Lexa knew that the red string was a serious topic that she couldn't talk with everyone about it. One day she told to her mother but her mother didn't believe her, she told her that was her imagination playing with her. Lexa become a serious person because she learned that no every single thing can be said loud. Not everything is real to others people's eyes. She became an observant person.

At the age of fifteen years old, Lexa was curious about books and the stories they have inside. Her love for books make her be more open in every topic of the society. Changes weren't her favorite things but she has to take then. She was curious about humans behavior because she couldn't understand why people have the need to hurt another with rules that doesn't make any sense, and because her curiosity she found out about the red string of fate, she read everything about it and learned that one day she is going to find her soulmate, her other half, the love of her life.

She learns about what have been overwhelmed since she was seven years old. Ancient Greek story help her to understand why people have a soulmate, why they are separated, the importance of finding your other half. Old Japanese legends give her the hope to someday find the person she belongs with. She learns that she was the only one that could see the red string. She just need to follow the string to its end and find her other half.

One day, walking in the street at night Lexa heard a whimper, at first she ignore it because maybe she just heard wrong and it was nothing to worry about. But seconds later she heard another whimper, this time it was more loud and she could identify the pain in it. Lexa found a little dog in the street, the dog was obviously abandoned by the owner. She looks at the little puppy and she couldn't find herself leaving the little black fur ball in the street, alone. She adopts the dog and named her Bella which means beautiful in Italian and Spanish.

Saturday morning, Lexa was ready to take her walk and go to Victoria's coffee shop. Saturdays and Sundays were her special days to grab a book, get Bella ready, and have two good hours of reading with her dog. Lexa always take Bella with her because she doesn't see herself leaving her little puppy alone, even when her puppy wasn't little anymore. She grabs her new book "The House of Bernarda de Alba" by Federico Garcia Lorca, open the door of her house, let Bella go out first and follow her puppy.

She has a little bag with her inside of it a little notebook, pencils, pens, water, and some toys for Bella. The day was shine as always in the state of California, the walk start a slow pace. The street was quiet, everyone was sleeping at 7am on a Saturday morning. Lexa saws Bella stop next to flower garden and start to sniff the flowers, she notices the type of flowers that Bella was sniffing, it was a Magnolia. When Lexa was ten years old her grandmother taught her the names of the flowers and their meanings.

"Flowers of Magnolias means nobility, purity, and love for nature," Lexa says watching Bella moving her tail in happiness.

They keep walking, they saw the old man outside of his house reading the newspaper, they saw a couple of cars pass in the street. In a few steps more they will reach Raven's coffee shop.

Both enter the place, Bella find their table in a corner of the coffee shop, Lexa coffee to order a cup of coffee, a piece of strawberry cake for her and a cup of hot chocolate and a couples of cookies for Bella. With everything was ready, Lexa took a sit and Bella was a her side waiting for her owner to start reading. With the pass of the time Lexa learn that Bella love hearing her speaking, reading or even singing.

"You know Bella, Bernarda de Alba was a crazy woman, but she just wants to protect her daughters." Lexa whisper and give her dog a smile. She keeps reading with a low volume, her two hours of reading feels like thirty minutes but she knows that the next day they can keep reading and having a peaceful time together.

Lexa was getting ready to return home, but a little tug in her pinky, confused her because she has never feel it before. After one or two seconds Lexa feels other tug. She was trying to remember if the Greek Mythology or the Japanese legends says something about feeling a tug in her finger but nothing come to her mind.

"You're leaving now, Lexi Pepsi?." the cashier ask her

"You are awful with nicknames, Raven," Lexa says shaking her head "And yes, we're leaving now. Bella need to take a shower and I have somethings to do."

Lexa have know Raven since she move to her apartment, one day she was wandering around the neighborhood and find Raven's coffee shop. Raven was the granddaughter of the owner of the coffee shop, Indra. The became friends because Lexa was every single weekend there. They talk about everything and nothing.

"You know that's why you love me Lexi."

"Whatever you say Rae Rae." Lexa says smirking, knowing how much Raven hate that nickname.

Raven buff annoyed by the nickname and said goodbye to Lexa and Bella. The door opens and a blonde woman pass next to Lexa.

Lexa was trying to understand why the string of fate was shining like she had never seen it, to pay attention about what was happening around her. The greenish blue eye woman was feeling more confused and frustrated.

 _"_ _What this means?."_ Lexa thought frowning

Her red string was shining, glowing and tugging her to somewhere else, but she knew that it could be dangerous. Maybe the person at the other end of the string didn't want her, which is stupid because soulmates need to be together to feel complete. Lexa was having seconds thoughts about what she has to do.

Do she wants to met her soulmate? Do she wants the other person know about what she can see? Can she trusts someone after what her mother told her?

Lexa leaves the coffee shop feeling more confused than when she was seven years old. She enters her house like a hurricane, the door of her bedroom burst with the amount of force that she used to open it. She opens the door of her closet and took her trunk out of it. Lexa opens her trunk, digging in it trying to find a book. That specific book that talk about the red string of fate, that specific book that is going to tell her about what she felt in Raven's coffee shop. That book that can help to clear her mind.

She wants to know why the red string was shining, glowing, and tugging her to some place. She needs to know what those things means. Is her soulmate close to her now? Could the brightness means something about her and her soulmate feelings?

"Dammit!," Lexa screams "Why I can find that book when I need it!"

Lexa was getting frustrated by the pass of time.

…

"Welcome to Raven' coffee shop." Raven says to the blonde woman

Raven was a brunette woman, brown hair and honey brown share a special love for book and flowers which lead them to have long conversations and have each other's when some of them is in troubles.

"Hello." the blonde woman respond with a polite smile

"Are you new around here?," Raven ask "I have never see you before."

"Yeah, I move from New York," the blonde smile "I'm Clarke Griffin by the way."

"Nice to meet to Clarke," greets Raven smiling "I'm Raven Reyes."

Clarke smile because she knew that her soulmate was near, she could feel it in her little finger, when she was walking in the other side of the street, the red string start glowing, shiny and tugging her finger to the coffee shop.

But after she enters the coffee shop and the brunette with greenish blue eyes and her dog leave, her string stop. She needs to find that brunette and see if she was the person she was looking for.

Clarke order and coffee and took a sit next to the big windows, she gets lost in her thoughts because after long time the destiny was given her the opportunity to be with the person at the end of the red string of fate. At the end of that freaking, annoying and beautiful red string was her mate.

….

The week was rough for Lexa, every time she was to forget about what had happen in the coffee shop, she couldn't. The good thing was that finally it was Friday

"Stop annoying the crap out of me." Lexa mumble feeling the string tugging her finger

"Lexa," one of her coworkers call her "Are you okay?."

Lexa look up to meet Octavia eyes "Yes, I'm okay." Lexa respond

Octavia nod with her head and leave Lexa alone. Lexa knew that she was getting crazy and she needs to find answers and stop whatever was making her feel frustrated.

She lefts her work in a hurry, trying to get home as fast as possible and get her cup of coffee to calm herself. Bella was waiting for her at the door. Lexa smiling seeing her puppy moving her tail in happiness.

"Hey, Jelly Belly." Lexa greet, Bella jumps to Lexa arms, licking Lexa's dace "Thanks" Lexa sigh

The next morning Lexa was getting ready to go to the coffee shop, she was feeling rare, she feels like something was going to happen that day. She opens the door, Bella go out first and they start walking, with each step Lexa was feeling the string tugging her to go more fast, she look to her finger and the string was shining and glowing. The red string was healthy more than she could remember

Lexa took a deep breath and let it go _"You can't escape fate, you can't run, you can't hide."_ that was what Lexa was thinking

They keep walking until they reach Raven's coffee shop

"Good morning," Raven greet them "Jelly Belly I miss you." Bella was moving her tail

Lexa roll her eyes "Yeah, I'm good Vicky what about you?." Lexa says sarcastically

"Oh Lexi, don't be jealous I miss you too."

Lexa rolls her eyes again and order her usual. Bella was at their table. Lexa was reading, Bella was hearing her owner. Raven was singing meanwhile she was cleaning the tables.

The door was open and a blonde woman enters the coffee shop.

"Clarke," Raven calls "nice to see you again."

"Same here." Clarke smile

Raven leaves Clarke alone and go wash her hands. Clarke looks down to her pinky finger and the red string was shining and glowing really strong. Clarke follows the red string and she gasps when she saw that the red string end at the brunette at the corner of the coffee shop.

 _"_ _She the one,"_ Clarke though _"She is, I found her."_

Clarke couldn't help but smile, finally she can happy without mask. Then, it hit her really hard. What if she was not interest in a same-sex relationship? What if she doesn't believe her? What if she doesn't want her at all?

"Come Clarke get your shit together and go talk to her." Clarke pep talk herself

"Hey," Raven calls Clarke "You know you are staring, right?."

"What?." Clarke respond nervously, was she that obvious

"You can go and talk to her," Raven suggest "Lexa don't but maybe Bella, but who knows."

Clarke look up to Raven and Raven just smiles

Clarke starts walking, she knows that talk with her soulmate could be awkward but she needs to do it. Clarke scans her soulmate, tall brunette, long black hair, greenish blue eyes, average body.

 _"_ _Beautiful."_ Clarke thoughts

Lexa look up from her book and saw the baby blue eyes and gasps when the tug of her pinky was more strong than the last weekend. Lexa looks down to her finger, the red string was shining and glowing, she follows the string and when she saw where it end she froze.

Now she knows why the red string was acting crazy, her soulmate was close to her, really close. Her soulmate was a woman, but she doesn't care at all.

Lexa stands up from her sit, the blonde woman smiles to her and she couldn't help but smile back. They were face to face but none of them couldn't say something, they were to shock to even care about the rest of the world. None of them know about what the other can see, but for now it was a minor thing to talk about later on.

They keep staring and admiring one another.

"Alexandra Woods" Lexa says after minutes, she holds her hand up

"Clarke Griffin" the blonde says back smiling wide taking Lexa's hand and shaking it. They feel happy and connected

You can't escape, you can't hide, you can't run from fate. It will haunt you until you return to the path that decided for your happiness.


End file.
